Dinner Date
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Jack finds two coupons for two that let's you eat free at an expensive restaurant. He invites his wife, Yusei, and Aki to dinner to chat about family life. Also..


**Dinner Date**

Jack grunted.

Earlier this morning, he had been woken by his wife's constant scolding of leaving a mess from last night: potato chip bags scrambled on the coffee table and carpet, crumbs on the sofa, table, and carpet. And also empty soda cans mixed with the newspapers on the table. Her scolding had also woken the boys from their weekend sleep.

Mikage had ordered him to have the room spotless by the time she returned from work. And maybe give him a reward in the evening. Jack grinned at the thought. Just before she left, she had given a list of errands for Victor and Minoru (with Victor giving a groan of non-amusement).

Now, Jack was home alone guarded by their two cats they adopted after their neighbor passed away a few months ago. Although, the female cats are mostly his sons' responsibility: Victor having Scooby, a one-year old black cat; and Minoru having Jazzy, a six-month old tabby.

He wore a white handkerchief on his head, and a white long-sleeved apron over his clothes that was tied in the back of his neck. He threw the bags and cans one by one into the trash bag. He bent down and looked under the couch to see if there was any trash. Jazzy sat on the couch and looked at Jack curiously. His eyes widened slightly and reached under. He glanced at the two coupons…. Two free coupons for two to a five-star restaurant called "Morton's Steakhouse". He thought for a moment and grinned. Mikage would love him even more and he would definitely get that "reward".

A sudden meow interrupted his fantasies. He glanced towards the table and urged Scooby to get off the table. She grinned darkly with a glint in her emerald eyes as she knocked over an open Pepsi can. Jack cursed as the soda spilled over the newspapers, table, and dripped on the carpet.

"_Shit!" _

11111111111111

Mikage stood by the front door. She glanced beyond the door and couldn't help think that the room would look worse than this morning. She consciously shook her head and try to trust her husband. She took in a deep breath and opened the door. Her golden eyes widened a little in astonishment.

"Welcome home, dear," Jack greeted with a grin. Mikage returned with a grin before glancing around the room. She smiled and remarked she was pleased with the cleanliness of the room.

"Jack…." She then noticed her husband holding something behind his back. He smirked as he showed her the coupons. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"I'm treating you to dinner tonight and Yusei and Aki are coming too," Jack remarked. Mikage gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I've always wondered what that place was like, but never got to," she admitted. A thought hit her. "What are the boys gonna eat?" she wondered worriedly.

"Minoru can cook up something," Jack assured.

"You two go and have a great time," Minoru grinned. He and Victor were playing cards at the dining table.

"All right then, I'll see if I can find something to wear…." Mikage said as she walked towards her and Jack's bedroom.

11111111111111111

The streets of Neo Domino were lit from the streetlights. The rays bounced off in the reflection of the glass windows giving the streets an enchanting glow. As the elevator opened the pair of couples were greeted with jazz and blues music.

Jack and Yusei studied their wives for a moment that had a gleeful glint in their eyes. Jack wore his old pimp outfit that he wore in the "old" days. Yusei wore an unbuttoned black suit showing a dark gray vest over a white blouse. He also wore black shoes.

A white lily flower pin clipped back a few strands of Mikage's hair a little behind her right ear. A light blue scarf was wrapped around her neck and draped down to the sides of her slender form seen through a strapless midnight blue dress that flowed to her knees. She wore long white gloves and white-heeled shoes.

A rose pin was clipped on top of Aki's left head. She wore a deep-rose colored knee-length dress with the straps wrapped around her neck, her cleavage was slightly revealed. She wore long black gloves and black-heeled shoes.

The couples were greeted by one of the hosts who wore formal attire suitable for a five-star restaurant. He gestured them to follow them to their seats. The wives wrapped their arms around their husbands' as they followed the host to their assigned table.

"Would you like something to drink?" the host offered after giving the guests their menus.

"Champagne for the four of us," Jack replied in almost well manner. The host bowed slightly before taking leave.

"Yes, sir."

"This is a surprise coming from you, Jack," Aki remarked a bit mockingly. "Treating us to a fancy dinner."

Jack grinned smugly ignoring the tone of her voice. "Hmph, only for the best I know."

The waiter came and offered fresh sour dough bread with butter as appetizers, then took their orders when they were ready. After a few moments passed and received their meal, Jack held the glass of champagne between his fingers.

"To me, the King, and my friends…." Jack began. He slightly ignored the silent glares at his ego. "….and to of course, my lovely Queen."

Mikage blushed a little in embarrassment. "Oh…Jack…"

"Cheers!" all four of them chimed as they clanked their glasses against each other. They chat as they ate their meal over certain things such as social and family life.

"How is Yuki and Kyo?" Mikage inquired.

"We left Yuki in charge of babysitting Kyo and their dinner," Aki replied. "We last saw them watching Pirates of the Caribbean before we left."

"How about your boys?"

"We left Minoru in charge," Jack said with a grin.

"Is Minoru a good cook?" Aki inquired which made Yusei choke. She cocked an eyebrow at Yusei. "What?"

"You sound like you…." Yusei paused when Aki gave him a "look". She rolled her eyes.

"Oh…Yusei… she's going to be married sometime in her life."

"Not until she's old enough."

"How old?"

"….." As Yusei opened his mouth to state, he got a kick in the shin.

"Not THAT old!"

Yusei's lips formed into a small pout as he rubbed the place where he was hit. In his mind, Jack thought it was a good thing that he doesn't have to worry about his sons when it comes to marriage.

The waiter arrived with the bill and placed it on the table between Yusei and Jack. Jack swiped it up before Yusei looked at it. "I'm paying!"

"Would you all care for some dessert?" the waiter offered. The couples replied with a "no, thank you." The waiter nodded understandingly before taking leave with the dishes and make a "doggy bag" with the leftovers.

"And how are you gonna pay?" Aki asked incredulously. Jack grinned smugly as he took out two coupons from his coat. She mouthed an "Oh"

"I found these two coupons with an offer of eating free here," Jack said.

"How much is the bill?" Yusei asked. Jack had him read the bill. The former Head Signer's eyes widened slightly. "83,928 yen?" (in U.S. its $800,000)

Jack placed the coupons in the bill folder and gave it to the waiter when he returned. The waiter took out the coupons and said briefly,

"I'm sorry sir, these coupons are expired."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean, expired?" he exclaimed as he stood from his seat, knocking the chair to the floor. The waiter held the coupon by the blonde's face. The blonde squinted to find a small label at the bottom left corner of the paper. He felt every piece of his world crumble into pieces. What made things worse was the death glares from Aki, Yusei, and Mikage.

"Jack….."

Tonight was going to be a very long night….

**A/n: this was written months ago and a side fic to my Yukiverse (Yugioh 5ds: next generation written in doujin form and is on deviantart) **

**Yes, the Atlus family has cats….they are based on my friend Mika's (scooby82101) Ocs that are also cats. She gave me permission to base off of them. **


End file.
